


I Brake for Anaks

by ayuhime



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Implied Relationships, Just a little Crack, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuhime/pseuds/ayuhime
Summary: On a long, boring drive, Prompto decides to test how good of a dedicated driver Ignis really is.Also known as Prompto gives Ignis some delicious road head (ʘ‿ʘ✿)prompt from https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=422729





	

 

Sitting still is a skill that some people possess, some better at it than others. Sitting still is a luxury that few can afford in today’s quick and bustling society. Sitting still can be relaxing or infuriating, depending on who you are. 

 

For Prompto, sitting still is not easy. His mind is always too busy and too full of intrusive, negative thoughts. Sitting still is _especially_ not easy when he’s bored. And he’s been having to sit still for the past two hours, with four more to go, until they reach Verinas Mart Outpost outside of Ravatogh. Ignis offered to pull an overnight drive to get there and Noctis obliged despite Prompto’s pout. So they all piled into the Regalia and off they went. 

 

Sitting still is _absolute torture_ when Prompto’s bored and _horny_ , which happens to be right now. He can’t remember what set him off but he’s been battling a hard-on for the better part of the drive. Normally he would have hopped in the back with Noctis and Gladio and they would have helped him take care of it, but they had to go and be _rude_ and fall asleep minutes into the trip. Prompto tried falling asleep, he tried looking at pictures of cute cats and dogs to distract him, he even tried counting to a thousand, but his dick was still being a nuisance. 

 

“Igniiiiiiis~” Prompto whines, kicking his legs on the passenger floor.

 

Ignis knows that tone and laughs dryly. “Yes?” He sounds more like an annoyed parent than anything. 

 

Prompto looks at Ignis as he drives; he has one hand on the wheel while the other rests on the door. Ignis’ long legs require him to sit with the seat farther back than Noctis, leaving his entire lap accessible, not one inch of his thighs obscured by the steering wheel. “You look _sexy_.” He says, drawing out the words. 

 

Ignis raises his eyebrow, sparing him a passing glance. “I’m driving,” he reminds Prompto, in case it isn’t obvious enough by, you know, the _moving car_ that they’re all in. 

 

“So? Doesn’t mean you can’t still be sexy.” Prompto leans across the Regalia’s center console, snaking his hand across and down between Ignis’ thighs. 

 

Ignis looks briefly into the rear-view mirror at Noct and Gladio; both appear sound asleep. “What are you up to?” He asks Prompto quietly, returning his eyes to the road, but bringing his other hand to the wheel, just in case. 

 

Prompto unlatches his seatbelt, ignoring a disapproving noise from Ignis, to pull himself a little more over the center console. “I’m restless… and I’m _hard_.” He mewls against Ignis’ ear. “Let me suck your dick.” He gropes a handful of Ignis’ crotch with his right hand, his left stabilizing himself against the driver’s seat. 

 

Ignis clenches his fists to keep from swerving the car, letting out a soft groan. “Can’t you wait until I pull over?”

 

Prompto shakes his head, adding pressure downward between Ignis’ legs with the heel of his palm. “Ut-uh.”

 

Normally, Ignis loved Prompto’s insatiability and would never refuse him. But at the moment, he can’t imagine he could properly dedicate his attention to operating the car while being sucked off by the blond. “I think that’s ill advised while I’m driving.” He says.

 

“Then let’s see how good of a driver you really are.” Prompto tries to look cool and nonchalant, but he knows what will win Ignis over in the end: “Please?” He pouts, giving puppy-dog eyes. 

 

Ignis takes his eyes off of the road long enough to see that face that kills him and he immediately gives in. “You _must_ remain quiet enough as to not wake Noct and Gladio…” He warns with a sigh. 

 

“Fine~” Prompto happily wiggles in his seat. 

 

“And if I tell you to stop, please _do_ stop for our own safety.” 

 

“So many rules,” Prompto whines, tugging impatiently at Ignis’ belt. “You’re not usually this bossy. I think I kind of like it~”

 

Ignis takes his right hand off of the wheel to undo the clasp of his belt buckle and unlatches it. “We’re not usually moving at sixty miles per hour.” He adds sardonically. 

 

Prompto groans, quickly losing patience. “Then slow down and let me suck your dick already.” He fingers at the button of Ignis’ trousers, having difficulty accessing it without Ignis’ cooperation. 

 

“Now who’s being bossy.” Ignis jokes, stroking Prompto’s chin. Against his better judgment, he unlatches his own seatbelt and hitches his hips forward just a bit, making it easier for the younger to do as he wishes. 

 

Prompto takes one last peek at the two in back: Noct’s head is tipped back and his mouth is open while Gladio is turned to his side, facing the door of the car. Both of them are sound asleep. They’re gonna be pissed once they find out what they missed, but it’s their own fault for falling asleep. He returns his attention to Ignis and makes quick work of unbuttoning the front of his trousers. Ignis adjusts as much as he can to help shift the fabric down a bit, just enough to free his cock. He’s already at attention thanks to Prompto’s groping and pleading. 

 

Ignis hears Prompto purr as he feels a soft hand wrap around the base of his dick, stroking it hard and slow. He remembers his own rule to remain quiet and bites his tongue, holding back sighs. He does, however, let out little hot and bothered puffs of air that make Prompto laugh. 

 

“Okay, I hear you.” Prompto says. He twists his body in a way that makes Ignis wonder how it doesn’t hurt and brings his mouth over Ignis’ lap. Prompto licks his lips and wraps them around the head, creating just enough suction to make it ache and throb in his mouth. 

 

“Gods!” Ignis can’t help but pant. He urges his hips upward, but Prompto keeps his mouth planted firmly in place. “Prompto…” He growls. 

 

Prompto gives him a high-pitched whine and draws Ignis in deeper, starting a slow bob but only going halfway down Ignis’ length. He’s completely unable to stop the wet sounds that escape from his mouth. 

 

Every time Prompto slurps with his sinful tongue it draws Ignis’ eyes down. Immediately Ignis is regretting this: he wants to pull over and watch Prompto swallow him, but he agonizingly keeps his eyes on the road, sparing a few long peeks when he can. He’s thankful that literally no one else is on the road at this time of night making the risk of crashing slightly lower, because he feels like he’s steadily losing all control. 

 

Prompto pulls off with a pop and whines noisily, bringing his hand again to stroke Ignis a little more quickly before returning to suck in earnest, emitting little moans with every bob. 

 

“Gods, Prompto, shush…” Ignis bites, partly because he doesn’t want to wake Noct and Gladio, but mostly because the noises have him approaching climax already, and he is enjoying the ride too much for it to end so soon. 

 

“Can’t help it.” Prompto mumbles against Ignis’ lap quickly before engulfing him once more, his tongue dribbling down too much saliva that begins to pool at the base. Prompto brings his right hand to touch himself outside of his clothes, his hips thrusting to meet and intensify the contact. 

 

Ignis can see Prompto touching himself in his peripheral vision and he shivers. “When we get to the Outpost caravan I’m going to tear you apart…” He promises, and he abandons one hand from the wheel to tangle it in Prompto’s hair. He spends a long few moments stroking the chocobo-soft strands between his fingers before pushing down on the back of Prompto’s head to make him swallow down Ignis’ cock to the hilt. “And I’m _not_ sharing you with Noct or Gladio this time.” He says roughly, the way he knows Prompto secretly craves. 

 

“Mm!” Prompto moans enthusiastically, choking just a tiny bit as the head tickles the back of his throat. He swallows through it, tightening his lips around the base as his nose nuzzles into Ignis’ neatly trimmed pubic hair. 

 

“Prompto…” Ignis’ eyes roll back involuntarily and he has to shake his head to force himself to concentrate on the road. He’s getting tunnel vision and doesn’t trust his senses to impart reality, so he relies on the machinery. He verifies their speed with the speedometer, checks for cars around them with the rear-view and side mirrors, being perhaps too cautious but he _does_ have three men’s lives on the line… Perhaps the danger of all of this would excite him more if he were a less prudent man. “Shit…” He pants. 

 

Prompto drags his tongue slowly up the entire length along the underside, loving the heavy weight of Ignis taking over his senses. A thin line of saliva connects his lip to the head and Prompto licks it away. “You close Iggy?” He asks so sweetly while digging his hand into his own pants. He deep-throats Ignis again, nudging his head left and right to edge him farther inside so he can taste all of the precum beading at the tip. 

 

“Yeah.” Ignis answers, a tightness building below his waist. He ruts his cock up into Prompto’s throat as much as he can while still accelerating, his legs starting to feel like jelly. He can’t remember Prompto being so _fucking_ good at this and he can’t wait to ride his gorgeous ass. 

 

Prompto begins to whimper, a vibration shuddering from inside of him all the way into Ignis. He’s coming in his pants, trying to collect it all in his hand, and crying so gorgeously that tears accumulate onto his eyelashes. 

 

That does it for Ignis: he bites his bottom lip and his eyes close for _far_ too long for being behind the wheel and he spills hard, feeling Prompto drink down his come. 

 

Perhaps just in time to save their lives, Ignis opens his eyes to see a herd of Anaks running across the road and he has to _slam_ on the brakes to avoid running right into them. The sudden and immediate deceleration as well as the squeal of the wheels sends all four of them forward violently, Prompto choking on the dick in his mouth as he’s surged forward. Ignis’ hand reaches out to catch Prompto’s body from smacking the dashboard too hard and they finally come to a stop. 

 

“Are you alright?” Ignis asks Prompto breathlessly, struggling to put the car in park as his body tries to recover from endorphins. 

 

Prompto, despite coughing roughly, nods and gives Ignis a thumbs up as he settles himself back into the passenger’s seat, shakily trying to find his bearings. 

 

“What the hell was that!?” Gladio roars, smacking the seat in front of him in frustration. 

 

“Nn, my head…” Noct complains, massaging his forehead tiredly. 

 

Ignis, breathless from his orgasm and the rush of adrenaline, can only work quickly enough to try and zip himself up. He lets his head fall back onto the seat to try and catch his breath. 

 

“Seriously, what the hell happened?” Gladio repeats himself, looking between Ignis and Prompto who are suspiciously silent. 

 

Noct also notices the blush on their cheeks and their shy glances and he narrows his eyes. “What were you two _doing_?”

 

Ignis turns to the two in back, eyes darting elsewhere. “A herd of Anaks felt it appropriate to cross the road in the dark. Apologies, but I had to stop quite suddenly.”

 

Prompto’s throat is still recovering from the unanticipated thrust and he can’t find his voice. He opens the center console and finds a bottle of water, drinking it down in a hurry. 

 

“Uh huh…” Noct says doubtfully, folding his arms. “Prompto, care to elaborate?”

 

With the bottle still attached to his lips, Prompto just shakes his head, his eyebrows expressing naivety. 

 

Gladio is overly familiar with all of their post-coital veneers and he gives a knowing huff. “Right.” He settles into his seat again, latching his seatbelt this time. 

 

“Is everyone alright though?” Ignis redirects, genuinely concerned for their safety as always. 

 

“Just fine.” Noct says, returning to sleep. 

 

“Let’s carry on to our destination then.” Ignis announces, putting the car back in drive. After a few minutes of calm travel, Prompto reaches over to Ignis and takes hold of his hand, lacing their fingers together. He looks to Ignis dreamily, a sleepy smile on his face. 

 

“Sorry to hurt your throat.” Ignis speaks softly, “You were incredible.”

 

Prompto clears his throat and moves closer to whisper to Ignis. “Better keep your word…” He coughs, trying to clear the scruffiness from his voice. “…about when we get to the Outpost.”

 

Ignis chuckles, stroking his thumb along Prompto’s index finger. “Of course. It’s the least I can do to make it up to you.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You let Prompto give you road head!?” is the first thing Noct says to Ignis in the morning. He and Prompto are sitting at the table outside of the caravan while Gladio does pushups. 

 

Ignis frowns at Prompto. “You told them…”

 

“Sorry.” Prompto shrugs, scrolling through news his phone. “It was really hot.”

 

“Until he nearly crashed and killed us.” Gladio laughs, standing up to shove Ignis’ shoulder playfully. 

 

“I want a turn next time I drive.” Noct petitions, and Ignis is ready to list one hundred reasons as to why that’s a terrible idea. 

 

“No way,” Prompto prods Noct with his foot. “If anyone gets a turn, it’s _me_.”

 

Ignis’ eyes nearly pop out of his head hearing that. “You’re insane if you think I’ll let _you_ drive while being on the receiving end!”

 

“Why not?” Prompto seems sincerely put out. 

 

Ignis scoffs. “If _I_ nearly killed us, we would surely meet a fiery end with _you_ behind the wheel!” He explains, not trying to sound insulting but knowing Prompto’s driving style well enough to know what he _is_ and _is not_ capable of. 

 

Noctis bursts out laughing, holding his stomach he’s laughing so hard. “He’s so right, Prom!”

 

“Hey! You’re supposed to be my best friend!” Prompto kicks the back leg of the chair Noct sits in, knocking it backwards so he tips over comically. “And don’t act like you didn’t enjoy yourself Iggy. Especially in the caravan!”

 

“For heaven’s sake, Prompto…” Ignis covers his face, laughing at the blond’s total inability to keep _anything_ private.

 

“That’ll teach you to be greedy.” Gladio teases, wrapping an arm around Ignis’ shoulders. 

 

“Seriously. You been holding out on us, Specs?” Noct asks once he’s upright. “Next time, share the wealth.” He saunters right up to Ignis and kisses him, not the least bit shy.

 

Ignis absolutely loves what he shares with these three and is willing to give them anything, but he can’t see himself allowing another round of fast-traveling blow jobs for the time being. “Next time, I’ll share.” He promises. 


End file.
